


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Flower Crowns

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [41]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, Daisy chains, F/M, Friendship, Short Drabble, Suppressed Feelings, s9 happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't see each other often these days. A short moment while filming S9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a bit to write more Colepaldi, but when I saw some recent pics of Peter with a daisy chain, and in connection of some vibes I felt from other pics, I found myself writing this one.  
> Please remember this is RPF and everything is fictional. My native is not English, thanks for reading it anyway.

Half the time of shooting is almost over for the recent series. It’s already May and they ask themselves how it could be, that time had past so fast and far already.

They don’t see each other very often these days. Since they have left the studio, they shoot in two units. Sometimes in the same area, sometimes Jenna shoots here, and Peter there, and they don’t see each other for days, or only briefly. After some complications in the beginning of the year, and after losing time, they are now always busy and the team tries to catch up with the schedule.

On day, Peter catches sight of Jenna by a big trailer, she stands there and seems to read her lines, listening to some music, she will be shooting in an hour - again away from him, while he will be with Ingrid, getting ready to do some filming at the beach. 

He hesitates for a moment, and doesn’t know why. It’s odd sometimes. Days and weeks out of the usual business - he and her all the time around each other - can shift things. When she glances up, he smiles, and his feet carry him over.

“Hey,” he looks at her, he likes her new costume and the make up. It looks so bad ass. 

She looks up, and takes her earphones out, “Hey.”

A short moment of awkward silence arouses between them, and they both chuckle over it. Then they start at the same time; “How is it going?”

It makes them smile once more, and they both realise that they miss being around each other. They will be again, in a while, but still - they are close and it’s not nice to be separated. 

“Good,” he nods. “And you?”

“Good too,” she answers and her eyes travel over his left wrist. “Nice daisy chain.”

“Oh, yeah,” he raises his arm. He got them from a fan, and has forgotten that it was still on his wrist. “Got it from a fan. Nice, isn’t it?”

Her eyes, stay a little too long on the flowers, when she nods, “It is. Can’t remember when it was the last time I made a daisy chain,” she muses. 

Peter holds the flowers carefully in his hands, and tries to remember when it was the last time for him. He can’t remember, it’s been probably years, “Me neither. Isn’t it a girly thing?”

That rips her out of her thoughts, “No, it’s not!” she answers insistent, but she is unsure and adds, “Maybe it is.”

She glances behind Peter, toward a crowd of people of the team. Somewhere there she can spot Ingrid. She envies Peter a bit for having company. Recently she had no recurring character at her side and people switch a bit to often in her opinion. 

When she looks back, she sees Peter looking at her intently. “What?”

“Nothing,” he lies. “Care for a tea later?” Only now he realizes it’s been ages, since they had a proper talk. 

“Yeah,” she smirks, knowing too they haven’t had time to talk since a while. “But I think I have some night shoot later. Do you?”

“No, not that I know,” they will have to push the tea for a bit. “Tomorrow then?” 

Little wrinkles build up on her forehead, while she tries to remember what scenes they are going to do tomorrow. Something about a rocket launcher. Maybe they will find time, maybe not, she can’t tell. “Tomorrow then.” 

It’s not a promise, only an idea. The wind is cold, and she hates it. Peter doesn’t feel it, with his Glaswegian crafted skin, but he can see it in her eyes, that she finds it unpleasant. He would like to give her his coat. It’s a new one, thicker. It would be too big for her, also it would keep her warm. He doesn’t like to see her being cold. 

Still the daisy chains in his hands, Peter doesn’t know what to say, and then decides to place them on his head, into his fluffy hair, and looks at her, with his arms sprawled open and an expression, that makes her laugh. It always makes him laugh, when she laughs, it’s some kind of happiness for him. He can’t put a finger on it.

“Suits you,” she starts to gather her stuff, seeing a crew member coming up, getting her over to the second set. Before she goes, she eyes him for a while, and for a moment a light goes up in her eyes. It’s good to see him, it’s good and she misses it. She can’t wait till the episode is done, and they will return to filming together. Then the crew member has reached them and interrupts them politely. “Gotta go.”

“Yeah,” he watches her walk away, putting her headphones into her ears again and he forgets the daisy chain in his hair. Only when he comes back to the set, Ingrid points it out and he laughs with her about his ‘dorkiness’. He laughs, but thinks about Jenna and about the tea he would like to share with her. 

A few days later, Jenna returns to her trailer - it has been a long day. She rests her head against the closed door, and exhales loudly, when she spots something on the table. It makes her smile. 

It’s a cup of tea and a daisy chain. 

And a note that says:

_“Spend my break doing it. Took me an hour. I am too clumsy for this “girly” stuff. But I am sure it will suit you. Peter.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, in case you liked it, leave a Kudo or a comment. I publish regularly and you find many more stories in the collection.


End file.
